GoGo Dancer
by insideimasadrainbow
Summary: It all started with the sexy gogo dancer and the twenty dollar bill. Gratsu. Multiple pairs. Sting/Rogue. Implied Gajeel/Levy. Hinted Loke/Lucy. Jellal/Erza. And a mystery pair ;) M for a reason, more warnings inside. The title is Gray's occupation oops.


**A/N:** So... this is different lol. Don't friggin' judge me okay. XD this is on the line of crack but not really. I dunno. I would love to hear your thoughts on this. he he :)

I never put warnings on my stories because when I make it M that should say enough ya know. But I'll go ahead and do it for everyone's sake lol.

 **This one shot contains heavy implications of male/male and female/female sex. It also has bad language courtesy of Gajeel. It also is most likely full of grammar mistakes because my editing skills aren't on point atm due to lack of sleep. They are also human hybrid animals or whatever the fuck y'all call it. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Gogo Dancer-

He was stuck and flabbergasted. He was flabbergasted that he was stuck. He was stuck by being so far gone flabbergasted because he was a clumsy fool and accidentally tripped over his own feet and, not by his will or anything, accidentally dragged the neko gogo dancer down with him and his fall. And now, he finds himself staring up into endless unique indigo blue and can feel every muscle, flesh, and minuscule hair belonging to said neko gogo dancer who was laying on top of him so heavy and flush. Damn it, all he wanted to do was stick the twenty into those devil tight shorts and maybe stroke a patch of soft skin here and there before running away. But no. He just had to trip and take the neko gogo dancer along with him.

...27 Minutes Earlier...

A very heavy, sensual wanton sigh made cupcake velvet pointy ears twitch irritably. Rogue Redfox, a ruby eyed baby panther with milky moonlight skin and owner of said velvet ears, gave his best friend yet another annoyed look. But just like the last four hundred annoyed looks he shot, the oblivious love stricken salamander beside him paid no attention to him and instead was completely enraptured by the gogo dancing neko. Who could really blame Natsu Dragneel when Gray Fullbuster twists and turns his body in silky movements, fluidly swiveling his delicious hips and arching ever so seductively?

Long, toned limbs splashed in a smooth creamy pale and colored to perfection. Midnight fluffy ears were erect and twitched cutely at appropriate times. A long, curved tail swayed lazily behind a firm ass that was barely covered in black booty leather shorts. Ankle high boots with four inch heels danced across the bar counter carrying a languid, gorgeous body with every step. Gray didn't have a shirt on so his well defined torso and milky shoulders were free and only covered in a clear sheet of sweat. His legs, long and smooth, crossed over one another in a sassy manner and on beat with the music blaring in the club. Around his neck was a black belt choker with a dark blue bell jingling from the center and silver spikes. His dark features smoldered every pair of eyes glued to him, his unique colored eyes melted into a molten pile of liquid cobalt and his lips, pale pink and softly sculpted turned into a small, half sexy smirk.

Natsu was smitten as a kitten and from the moment since spotting Gray, has been continuously letting out sighs, mewls, and even his forked tongue had flickered out a couple times. The first time was on accident but the couple times after was trying to taste Gray's sweet smelling sweat that was sweetening the air. It was driving not just Rogue, but their entire group, slightly crazy. Besides the salamander and panther, there were two additional panthers, a bunny, a tigress, and a she-neko. Gajeel and Pantherlily Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia, Lisanna Strauss and Erza Scarlet.

The group of friends were out tonight at a new club called Ice Pulse as it was a recommendation from a mutual friend of the group, Loke King. Gajeel, the middle Redfox panther with gleaming red eyes and a face full of piercings, took another sip of his Geyser Chiller. It wasn't a half bad club but if the damn salamander continued on sighing like a love sick girl, he was going to scale the creature raw. Gajeel's jet black ears twitched in slight annoyance. Sometimes it sucked having such acute hearing because even the loud music couldn't drown out Natsu.

Erza, a dazzling scarlet and gold spotted she-neko, opted to focus her attention on the neko bartender instead despite her ears flickering at ever sigh made from Natsu's mouth. The neko owned a head full of navy blue spiky hair and intelligent soft golden brown eyes. A tattoo of red intricate designs was inked into the pale skin between his left eye and gave his look an even more appealing appearance. It was hard not to stare at the bulging muscular frame covered in the tight black sleeveless shirt that hugged prominent pectorals and a delicious six..seven... _eight_ pack. And he looked absolutely ravishing in those black jeans that hung loose on his trim hips and low enough to see smooth untouched skin that was the dipping curve of his back. Erza's long, softly curved scarlet tail swished from behind her soundlessly and her whiskers slowly appeared on her beautiful face twitching curiously.

The cute bunny and bubbly tigress recognized Erza's behavior immediately, especially when the she-neko unknowingly made her rarely visible whiskers appear. "Down girl." the tigress, a silver haired beauty, teased which garnered a giggle from the blonde bunny. Erza flushed upon realization of her whiskers and in an instant they disappeared. However, the glint in those doe melted grey-brown eyes seemed to only intensify.

"You know," Rogue stated as he leaned in close to Natsu and pressed their slender shoulders together, "you _can_ go talk to him."

Natsu shook his head but not hard enough to shake the glaze out from his liquid gel onyx eyes. "He's dancing..." he mumbled.

Rogue rolled his eyes and dug out a twenty dollar bill from within the confines of his black skinny jeans. "I meant with this babe." he waved the green paper in front of Natsu's surprised face. The salamander stared at the money and looked as if he didn't know what to make of it. The panther pressed the bill against Natsu's forehead firmly. "Oh my God Natsu just give him this, stick it in his shorts or something."

Natsu tugged the twenty down from his forehead and clutched it tight in his hand. "B-but, he's got booty shorts!" he hissed, face beet red and warm. Rogue propped his chin in his hand and rested his arm against the table they were all sitting around.

Letting out a small smirk, the panther purred, "Easier access babe."

And so, with accepting the offered money, Natsu drew in enough courage to walk himself to the bar counter where Gray was rubbing himself down, full intent on being a cool dragon and slip the money in Gray's shorts, but instead taking a spill and accidentally taking Gray with him. Oops.

...

Rogue sighed and shot up from his seat. "One job Natsu, just one mother of all mighty fucking Lord freakin' God job..." the slender panther strutted naturally to the messy scene and upon reaching it, squatted down next to the pair and met Natsu's enlarged eyes. "Dolt." Rogue deadpanned with twinkly ruby eyes. Natsu burned up at the comment and on impulse his forked tongue flickered out in a defensive hiss. Rogue rolled his eyes and didn't pay attention to the person who pulled Gray up off Natsu and instead wrapped his hand around Natsu's limp arm and pulled the salamander to his own feet. "Don't get your scales in a bunch babe."

Natsu bristled but allowed Rogue to tug him in close. "This is all your fault!" Natsu grumbled and Rogue snorted in response. The salamander looked down at his hand where the now sweaty twenty was crunched in a ball in the center of his closed palm. Rogue stepped closer to Natsu almost protectively when he realized most of the bar occupants were staring at them. The panther glanced over his shoulder from the soft brush of claws at his hips and found himself drowning in electric blue.

They were the souls of Satan, the windows to the devil himself. Golden sharp horns curved and shining curled up from the mop of spiky blonde hair. A scar above a smoothly trimmed eye brow carved in an upside down cross burned Rogue's mind. Peach colored skin barely covered in those ripped black and white robe bottoms which hugged muscled thighs and toned legs. A well sculpted torso wielding a dangerous ten pack nearly caused saliva to roll down Rogue's chin in disgusting wet waves. Biceps fully powered in hunky muscles and dangerous lips curled into a carefree smirk. Large hands with claws as nails, sharp and painted black clutched the waist of Gray. Sting Eucliffe is the epitome of seductive, but being an incubus, it was to be expected.

"Well aren't you just pretty." Sting growled lowly, his throat rippling with deep tremors and his voice enveloped in his never ending unsaturated lust. Rogue's ears sank back against his soft black hair and he bared his teeth. Natsu fidgeted but locked his arms with the panther's for solitude for the both of them. "Don't be like that, it was a innocent compliment."

"Ain't nuthin' innocent about you cock suckers." Gajeel's rough voice cantered over the air and seconds after, Gajeel's waist long spike black hair came into view as he took a stand protectively in front of Rogue and Natsu.

Unperturbed, Sting eyed the newcomer up and down. "Want me to suck yours?" he purred.

Gray rolled his eyes and nudged his boss before things got out of hand. "Stop fucking with them."

Sting burst into, surprisingly, bubbly laughter and the sudden heavy tense air lifted as if it had never existed. Unknowingly Rogue and Natsu both relaxed and their friends, who had been making their way to them, were able to move again after the strong invisible force melted away like snow. "I'm sorry, it's just- ahahahaha!" Sting dropped his hand from Gray's waist and crossed his arms over his chest with a grin. "Why so defensive little ones? I was just fucking with you, my apologies." Sting's icy eyes warmed at an alarming pace and he smiled. "It's too easy sometimes and I get carried away."

People who had been watching them like they were part of a reality television show finally went back to their own thing which was either drinking, dancing, or talking to those around them. "Too carried away." this new voice belonged to the chestnut with dazzling looks and sexily spiky hair shaped like a mane. A lion's mane. Loke King. Lucy squealed and hugged the new arrival who laughed and returned her warm embrace. "Well hello there cutie."

"I'm going to take a smoke break." Gray announced suddenly. The neko was both amused and irritated how this entire situation transpired, plus he needed to get away from the cute salamander before he jumped on him on his own free will.

Sting looked over at his dancer, eyes still blazing warm. "You can call it a night if you want. Juvia , Yukino and Lyon are coming in so we'll be fine without you if you wanted to go."

Gray's tail swished behind him before it went limp for a few seconds and then swished once more. "You don't need me for the bar either, do you?" he asked and the bartender himself who was in hearing distance answered.

"I'm getting out of here too because Minerva and Cobra are on their way." the blue haired neko replied smoothly as he rubbed down the counter top with a rag.

Gray nodded. "Then I'm out."

Natsu panicked and startled when Rogue squeezed their linked arms before detaching themselves. The panther nodded to Gray and flicked his eyes downward to Natsu's clammy hand that held the money in it still.

Sting waved. "Get home safe and I'll see you... on Tuesday?"

Rogue rolled his eyes at Natsu's hesitance and shoved the salamander forward just as Gray was answering his boss. Blinking and stumbling, the neko rested his hands on shoulders while hands clenched tight at his sides. "S-sorry!" Natsu squeaked and Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Take me home." he grouched and another panther with dark bronze skin and waist long dreadlocks chuckled in amusement but complied nonetheless. Gajeel was all too keen on stomping away but then that damn incubus purred that he'd take his baby brother home. Growling, Gajeel quickly snatched Rogue away from Sting, his ruby eyes gleaming like the glass gems themselves. "Do not fucking touch." Gajeel snapped.

"So you can talk?" Gray teased the flushed salamander pressed against him and gently lowered his hands to slim hips.

Jellal was horribly confused. One minute he's shining glasses and bobbing his head in time with the music Gray was dancing to on the bar top in front of him and the next Gray's sailing over to the ground falling on top of a salamander. Then a pretty little panther arrives at the scene the same time his boss, Sting, does and then the panther's older brother or protective boyfriend- one or the other- seems to challenge his flirty boss. And then, from the corner of his eye, a beautiful goddess catches his attention and he finds himself drowning in that long, soft looking scarlet hair that cascaded down such a lovely body... he just wants to lick her up. It's only when his whiskers appear that he gets a rein on his aroused emotions and busies himself with cleaning. However, he's eventually brought back to attention when Gray's question implies if he needs help at the bar. He informs his coworker that Minerva and Cobra are on their way and explains he'll be getting off the clock shortly.

Correction: Jellal _had_ been horribly confused. But now, as the scarlet haired goddess pushes herself shyly against his bar counter, he finds himself horribly, deliciously aroused. And, as if a switch had been turned on for the both of them, both of their whiskers twitched out as one as they gazed at one another.

Lisanna, who for the most part pouted from being ignored and not having someone to touch on, is now a purring pile of mess in club's bathroom with a sly fox between her legs. "Cana..." Lisanna mewled and white tip ears stuttered before large, doe eyes raise up to meet the tigress's eyes. Sweet juices linger around Cana's pouty lips and her tongue swipes out to clean it up. She winks once before diving her face back down between the soft folds of her prey.

And finally... even though it was nearly a journey for him to get it to happen... Natsu finally slipped Rogue's twenty dollar bill into Gray's booty shorts. And then, after doing so, the salamander gripped the neko's ass, tugging the shorts down for easier access, and pulled Gray closer to him, hissing in pleasure as he did so. Gray nudged Natsu's head back and dove down, sinking his teeth into soft flesh as he slowly inch by inch sunk himself deep within the compliant body beneath his, his dick erect and thick, full with blood and drenched from Natsu's anal juices.

And like a cherry on top, Sting had followed the panthers home much to Gajeel's enraged fury and staked claim on Rogue, much to Rogue's annoyance. "He ain't going with ya!" Gajeel yelled and swiped at Sting who had the youngest panther in his arm bridal style. Pantherlily watched from the sidelines calm and cool, knowing damn well Sting would do nothing to harm Rogue.

"Here, as a token of my gratitude for your blessing for Rogue's and I's happy ever after, I leave you with a parting gift." Sting waved his arm smoothly before the air erupted in smoke. Gajeel yelled, "I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMN PRESENT!" but the smoke that smelled suspiciously sweet clogged his throat up and tore a few deep coughs out. When the air cleared out, Sting and Rogue were gone but a little blue haired owl with her pure white wings fluttering behind her shyly was in their place. She was curled on the ground in a flowy white gown that revealed her milky, soft silky skin and clashed beautifully with her head of blue hair. Her large owl eyes were moist and dove chocolate.

Pantherlily smirked and eased away silently leaving his dumbfounded brother staring at the small petite owl who gazed at Gajeel with an wavering stare. Gajeel stared back for a good minute before scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "You're kinda cute actually... who're you?"

The owl blushed and hugged her hands to her chest but answered the big, dark panther as fiercely as she could. "L-Levy. I'm Levy."


End file.
